tcs40kguidefandomcom-20200213-history
Prepare for Battle
Set Up The Table---------- set up the table in any formation that is amenable to both players. ----------Mission type---------- ------Eternal War Missions------ Crusade Purge the alien The scouring Big (guns?) never tire emperors will the Relic ------Maelstrom------ tactical objective card missions ----------Deployment types---------- Dawn of War- deploy on wide ends of table Hammer and Anvil- deploy on short ends of table Vanguard Strike- deploy on opposite corners ----------Setting objectives---------- All player roll a dice. in order highest to lowest take turns placing objective markers. This is done before players pick a side of the table to ensure fair placement. ----------Night Fighting------- Before starting your game, decide with your opponent if you want to enable night fighting. in night fighting all models get the stealth special rule, which grants a +1 cover save, meaning in the open all models get a 6+ cover save. If they would normally get a 4+ cover save then they get a 3+ and so on. ----------Roll for Psychic Powers---------- Refer to psychic phase guide ----------Roll for Warlord Traits---------- Pick a table then roll 1 D6 and apply the corresponding trait to your warlord. The universal traits can be found here Some races have their own warlord tables which can be found in their respective codices. ----------Roll for Table Edge Choice---------- both players roll a dice, the player with the higher number chooses which table edge they want to deploy on. ----------Roll for first to Move---------- Both player roll a dice. The winning player chooses who's turn will come First. ----------Deploy your army---------- Both players deploy all units excluding their reserves, infiltrators, and deep strikers, within the deployment zone (12" from your table edge) After both players have placed all of the aforementioned models, players then place any infiltrator units. Infiltrator units can be placed anywhere on the bored so long as they are at least 12" away from all enemy models, out of line of sight from any enemy model on the table, or in vision of an enemy model at least 18" away from all enemy models. After this players move their scout units. scout units can move up to their maximum travel distance that they would travel in a movement phase, while remaining at least 12" away from all enemy units. scout units can travel out of the deployment zone in this phase. Flyers must start in reserve. Any unit CAN start in reserve, however at least one model must be present on the board at the start of the game. should a player find himself without any models on the table at the end of a turn, the play forfeits the game even if they have units in reserve. ----------Roll for Seize the Initiative---------- The player currently set to go second rolls a d6. on the roll of a 6 they "steal the initiative" and get to go first for play. ----------Phases of the Game---------- A game turn is the term for when both players have taken a turn. the first player to have their turn completes their full player turn before the second play begins their turn and then the next game turn starts, a player turn consists of four phases 1: movement- move all the units you wish to move 2: Psychic- Use your units psychic abilities 3: Shooting- shoot with all the units you want to shoot with 4: Assault- Charge into close combat 4b: close combat- preform the close combat The game continues until either only one team has units left on the board, or a predetermined objective, or number of objectives is achieved.